Starfire's Diary
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: It's what Starfire writes in her diary every so often. Please R&R! [DISCONTINUED]
1. 10204

Diary entry Date:October 2,2004

_Raven_

Today you should have seen the look on Raven's face

when B.B. ripped one of her books!I thought she was gonna

turn into T-Rex and eat him!

_Cyborg_

You know those video games where your suppose to race to

the prize?Well this time the prize was food and it was Cy and a cat.

Its easy to tell who won.........the cat!

_Beast Boy_

I opened the fridge to only see blue fuzzy stuff.I didn't know if it

was safe to eat so i gave some to B.B. first.

_Robin_

Today he was hitting a punching bag until Cy interupted and it came

back and hit Robin.

_Me!_

Today my friends said cotton candy tasted good so i tried so of the white candy

, but it didn't taste too good.It was all hairy tasting!


	2. 10 3 04

Diary Entry Date:10 3 04

Dear Diary,

Today, i had to fight this really cute evil guy i wanted to ask him out but i couldn't.Robin(Love him!)totally kicked the butt.Ooh, a song just popped in my head let me tell you this song'Rit rat ree kick him in the knee!Rit rat rass kick him in the......' nevermind.So anyway today was just a normal annoying/good day.I mean Raven was annoyed cause she could still here herself think, Robin was playing his music too loud and Cy and B.B. were fighting.Oh, i got to go we're gonna pick a movie to watch!I hope its a documentry!Bye!


	3. 10 4 04

date:10 4 04

Dear Diary,

Today, i was bored so what i practicly did all day was what B.B. sneeze and change into different animals.Not to mention Robin's insanity today he even hurt me(sniffle, sniffle)so here's a little poem it may what earthlings call 'stink' but i need to express my feelings:I look at you each and everyday but i never seem to make my way through swimming through those mysterious eyes, its like finding the real meaning of Pi.I can't speak nor weep my feelings so please i ask here me out!'Its a lil' said but B.B. seemed to think of laughter when he was unforgivingly looking through my diary.But the only other thing that made me mad was this girl who called Robin 'pooh'.But when i tried to tell Rae it seemed like she was having this they call'selective hearing'ooh i got to go another Titan alert!


	4. 10 5 04

Date:10 5 04

Dear Diary,

Today B.B. wanted to play a trick on Cy so, he hid behind the counter with an egg in his hand.He then through it but missed and hit Raven.She turned around and her eyes were glowing.I couldn't bear watch so i went in another room,all i heard was B.B. screaming for mercy!When i went back in there Rae was meditating and B.B. was in the a chicken hiding in the corner....literally.Then, Robin was in his room trying to get a lead on Slade so might as well say he's sold cause he's never coming out.But today we're ordering pizza i hope it has frosting, pickles, andbananas on it.Ooh!Its here gotta go the eat!Ummm, bye wouldn'tt wanna be a Glurgleschrartz Awmen!


	5. 10 6 04

Dear Diary,

Today we rode in Cyborg's new Tea-Car.I don't know why he calls it that

cause it doesn't carry ant of this earth 'tea'. I still enjoyed it though,but Raven didn't.

Probably cause Beast Boy was cracking these so-called jokes.Let's see I think one was

why were all the ducks laughing at the other duck?And I think it was because the duck was cracking jokes.I seriously thought it was because this duck had no knowledge of these jokes.And this

Ardvark.I'm thinking it was some type of duck.But although it looked liked Raven didn't

care.Ooh!But the other day I got to cook!First,I got some jell-o then, brown sugar,some

chicken,15 bottles of tobacco sauce,and 10 bottles of this bull-of-red.They wouldn't eat it so I had to make them.Although afterward they were acting weird and started laughing a lot.Oh,well....anyway gotta go,its time for sleep.Nice shmeaglle-glorpe!


	6. 10 7 04

Dear Diary,

Today, was I guess you could say my 'Free day'.We didn't have any crimes, holidays, or fights.......okay I fibed I mean fibbed I mean!Nevermind I lied....there was a fight.It was between Beast Boy and Robin.See we were sitting around so, BB was playing Robin at a video game.And Robin lost......so, BB was doing a victory dance and was rubbing-it-in-the-face.So, Robin says:Stop being a sore winner......"then BB says:Well stop being a sore loser!"Then they got into it here's the so called 'play by play'.

Robin:I'm not!The game just cheats!Like you and your face!

BB:Are you calling me out?!

Robin:No!I'm calling you ugly!

BB:Well, your mom's fat!

Robin:Grrrrrrrr!!!!!

Then, they got in a huge fight!Until, BB ended up on top of him pulling on him arm.So, BB says:Can you see now?"

Robin:Yeah, and I see dumb people....

But thats the only thing interesting that happened....gotta go, Silkie is hungry!


	7. 1 23 05

Diary Entry:1-23-05

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while.Your like a friend to me.So, anyway......Cyborg decided to go and stay with another Titan group for a while...its been different without Cyborg, here.He entertains.Beast Boy is trying to replace Cyborg with Raven.He was eager to play video games so, he put this black, thing with buttons on it, into Raven's hands.Although she did not do anything.Beast Boy won all the matches and Raven just sat there.She said,"Just because you put the controller in my hand doesn't mean I'll play."I miss friend Cyborg.And there's something I've been wondering and wanting to ask you....who's this Santa?I do know if you spell his name a different way it spells satan.Funny, yes?I'm bored....huh?I heard something.....oh, no...sounds like beast boys calling Robin, a ninny.I hope he remembers what happened last time.....Raven was happy to give him a swirly.And when he burped, soap would come out.And I saw the cutest shirt yesterday!It had a martian on it and said:YOU!Off my planet!'My feet are soar.....there getting bubbles on them....I better go ask Raven what they are....bye!


End file.
